The invention relates to a body component having a pre-fastening device which is formed on the side edge thereof and via which the body component can be pre-fastened to a vehicle frame.
It is known in automobile manufacturing to pre-fasten body components to vehicle frame parts, for example the floor assembly, in an intermediate state of the body shell. For this purpose, use is made of what are referred to as tab elements which pre-position and fasten the assemblies to the state of the body shell constructed up to this point before the welding station. If the components which are to be pre-fastened have been brought into the desired contact position, they are fastened to one another in a separate station by the tab elements by the tabs which are formed on the one component being bent by 60-180° and about the edge of the adjacent component.
The tab elements engage here around the edge and hold the components in position. Since tab elements can be provided on all sides, a relative movement of the components with respect to one another can be prevented in all directions.
Variants of the tab element with an “S” curve are also possible. An “S curve” means that the tab element is bent twice in order to be guided through an opening on the component to be fastened (first bend) and subsequently to be brought into contact with the component (second bend in the opposite direction). In this variant, preceding bending operations of 90° or −90° are required.
It is basically disadvantageous that, in the case of materials of higher and maximum strength, especially heat-formed steels, and also in the case of high sheet-metal thicknesses of greater than 1.2 mm, there is the risk of the tab elements breaking during bending and the assemblies can no longer be fastened and positioned on the body shell.
The problem also exists in the case of heat-formed components, the tab elements of which are designed as unhardened regions.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a body component which has a pre-fastening device with tab elements which are subjected to a less severe load.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a body component having a side edge which extends in a longitudinal direction and on which at least one pre-fastening device is formed. The pre-fastening device has a portion which protrudes in a transverse direction in relation to the side edge and on which a tab (tab element) pointing toward the side edge is formed. The tab is bendable in a vertical direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction and is designed to be able to engage behind a frame edge of a vehicle frame part in a pre-fastening manner.
The effect achieved by the arrangement of the tab in the protruding portion and the rearwardly directed extent with respect to the side edge of the body component and also the frame edge of the vehicle frame part is that the necessary bending angle is significantly reduced. It already suffices to bend the tab only to the extent that said tab forms a stop upon a relative movement of the body component in relation to the vehicle frame part.
In an advantageous embodiment, it is provided that the tab is bent at least in sections in the vertical direction in relation to a plane parallel to a surface of the body component and of the protruding portion by an angle of 15-40°, preferably 15-30°. The angled design allows the tab to converge obliquely in the direction of the side edges of the body component and vehicle frame part, wherein the tab comes into contact with the frame edge of the vehicle frame part upon a relative movement of the two components and prevents a relative further movement. Accordingly, the small bend in only one direction suffices in order to ensure engagement behind during the relative movement and to form the stop.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the protruding portion is annular and has an opening into which the tab projects. The tab is preferably formed integrally on the annular protruding portion. The protruding portion is also preferably formed integrally on the body component.
In order to ensure sufficient stability, it is provided, in one embodiment, that the tab has, in the transverse direction, a width which corresponds to 20-70% of a width of the protruding portion in the transverse direction.
The tab thickness in the vertical direction is preferably greater than or equal to 1.2 mm.
With regard to the shape of the tab, it is furthermore favorable to design the free end thereof to be rounded. The free end is directed in the direction of the side edge of the body component and vehicle frame part. Upon a relative movement, the tab and the components come into contact. A rounded shape is therefore preferred.
Furthermore, it is provided, in a variant embodiment, that a distance in the transverse direction between the side edge and the free end of the tab is at least 2 mm. This distance permits positioning of the body component and vehicle frame part without continuous pre-fastening. On the contrary, the tab only reaches behind the frame edge of the vehicle frame part when the components move relative to one another, for example during transport to the welding station. For the otherwise loose pre-fastening, play of the components with respect to one another is ensured.
It is also advantageous if the tab is formed from the same material as the body component. Since preferably hot- or cold-formed steels are used for the body component, the tab obtains a sufficient strength.
The invention also includes a method for the movable pre-fastening of the above-described body component to the vehicle frame part, wherein the body component is placed onto the vehicle frame part such that the side edge of the body component runs parallel to the frame edge and the protruding portion is spaced apart from the frame edge in the transverse direction, wherein the tab points in the direction of the frame edge and is bent at least in sections in the vertical direction in relation to a plane parallel to a surface of the body component and of the protruding portion by an angle of 15-40°. Therefore, the tab engages behind the frame edge upon a relative movement between the body component and the vehicle frame in the transverse direction.
It is furthermore preferably provided in the case of the method that, when the body component is placed onto the vehicle frame, the free end of the tab is spaced apart from the vehicle frame. This distance permits the above-described placing on of the body component and vehicle frame part without continuous pre-fastening, and engagement of the tab behind the side edge of the vehicle frame part only in the case when the components move relative to one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.